Krogan: A Second Krogan Rebellion?
''A Second Krogan Rebellion? is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' A Second Krogan Rebellion? Fears of a second series of rebellions by the krogan species continue to plague the galactic society. While many say that the krogan have indeed changed for the better following the cure of the genophage by Commander Shepard and Mordin Solus there are those who point to what they have accomplished over the prior year as signs that war is coming to the galaxy once more. "The facilities of Vard and Mantun have not been utilized since the rebellions occurred. The reconstruction of the solar arrays around Mantun and the reactivation of its facilities is for one purpose only and that is to fuel warships and there is only one purpose for warships." said a unnamed former member of CDEM. Others cite the swelling ranks of the Blood Pack as a sign that the krogan are not changing, deriding it as little else then a proxy force used by the leaders of Tuchanka to accomplish goals that they cannot accomplish openly for fear of reprisal. Skeptics of this argument point out those actions taken by the Blood Pack since the battle of Earth have all been publicly negotiated and none of their clients have been proven to have connections with Tuchanka so far. Others point to the expansion of the species so far saying that even if they are staying in the Krogan DMZ and the Nemean Abyss it will not stop there. "They did this before, taking up places that nobody wanted until they had all those places and then they started taking planets that were already inhabited. And this time there won’t be a united force to stop them. Who could we count on? The turians are shattered, nobody trusts the salarians, and the humans are focused on rebuilding. Really the only force that could stop them would be the geth for the moment and they are unlikely to move unless their creators are threatened." "They’ve been recruiting ship engineers and mechanics for months and for what purpose? To build new ships for exploring, settling, and defending they say but I think we all know the real reason. It’s in their blood to be belligerent, to conquer everything in sight. Just wait, as soon as they no longer need the aliens they hired to assist with the ships and such things they’ll start taking everything in sight. Look at who they named the first orbital stations after. Shiagur and Kherat are two names to be feared, one being one of the last warlords who fought in the Rebellions and the other being the one who supposedly killed the krogan gods. That doesn’t sound particularly peaceful does it?" "And what’s with all this expansion into the Nemean Abyss? What could possibly be drawing them in there? That region of space has always been predominantly populated by batarians, the Lystheni, turian separatists, and other such dissidents. Sure, several krogan clans have had small empires here for centuries but what is the sudden draw? There are far better planets for them in the Krogan DMZ." "I’ll tell you what they want. They want the eezo. They want to be fully independent from all other species. Pretty soon, if they have their way, they’ll be like what the Matriarchs of Thessia were like with their stranglehold over the eezo markets if no one steps in and stops this madness. But of course, there is nobody who can do that. Everyone is too busy rebuilding to be concerned with such a thing." "They’re being clever about it you see, slowly building their forces up this time under a banner of friendship. Then they’ll strike and this time nobody will be ready. And what’s with all this talk about change and a new krogan? Look at what happened between the Republic of Ghurst and the Dinroth-Gothteng Alliance. A million dead over seventy miles of land. These are not signs of a civilized or unified species. Look at what happened to the Weyrloc clan. For them and their allies it is not a question of if they will attack, it is a question of when they will attack the salarians and the turians for revenge." "The krogan are not ready. They have never been ready and they will never be ready to be a citadel species. CDEM is moving in the wrong direction. Instead of lessening its presence, it needs to be increasing it." Still others say that there is hope. They point to the tournament honoring a salarian as a sign of change. They point to the social changes that the Urdnot Coalition and the Dimas Plains Alliance, along with various other groups, have enforced. They point to the newly founded school system and to the newly finished infrastructure. Only time will tell which group is right. Category:Retrospective Category:Krogan